


Caramel

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Candy Making, Caramel, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gives him an exasperated (but fond) look before he reaches into the pot and peels a layer of already hardened caramel off the side. Again, it's like magic, the kind of magic that Blaine loves watching Kurt do even after all the secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

Blaine is woken up from his nap by a sweet smell that he can't quite place. It curls a smile over his lips even before he's opened his eyes, his body trying to convince him to go back to sleep even though he's too warm and grossly sweaty. He's so groggy that the idea of sleeping longer is incredibly tempting, but then there's that _smell_ —and it's coming from the kitchen, and Kurt, there's no other explanation for it really—and Blaine's own curiosity (and stomach, apparently) won't let him stay in bed any longer.

The apartment is silent in a peaceful sort of way, the late afternoon sun throwing long shadows through the living room as Blaine slowly and sleepily drags his way through it. Kurt is in the kitchen, just as Blaine had thought, just as calmly silent as he stirs something simmering on the stove.

Blaine doesn't make very much noise as he pads through the small kitchen, and Kurt starts slightly as Blaine's hand brushes his hip before closing around it. But then he melts back into Blaine's embrace, humming softly in his throat as Blaine hooks his chin over Kurt's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Kurt greets softly, his voice barely above a whisper, and Blaine smiles into his neck.

"Hey." Blaine is glad for their impromptu decision to be quiet—his throat feels thick from sleeping, and there's still a bit of ache at the base of his skull from the headache he remembers having. "When did you get home?"

"Hmm… Two or so hours ago?" Kurt muses, and Blaine feels the press of Kurt's hand over where his own is now sprawled over Kurt's stomach.

"Really?" Blaine frowns. "I must've been asleep for awhile. You could have woken me up." Blaine shuffles a little closer, and Kurt let's out a tiny laugh as Blaine bumps him against the counter.

"You were up late, and you got up early. You needed the rest," Kurt responds, and the rhythm of his voice makes Blaine just want to curl up under the covers again and keep sleeping. "Is your headache gone?"

"Yeah." Mostly. Blaine knows once he drinks some water and eats something, he'll be fine. Actually, speaking of eating… "What are you making?"

It takes more effort than Blaine likes to open his eyes again, and he feels silly for basically falling asleep plastered to Kurt's back. Kurt chuckles under his breath, turning his head so that his chin brushes again Blaine's cheek.

"You've been standing here for five minutes and you haven't figured it out yet?" Kurt teases, and Blaine pokes him suddenly in the side, making Kurt squawk out a giggle and squirm against him.

"Shuddup," Blaine mumbles. "It smells good, and familiar…"

"It should. I've made it before." Kurt is still stirring whatever it is, and Blaine can feel the motion. He pops up on his tiptoes to peak down at the pot on the stove, at the golden substance inside that's slightly bubbly and gooey.

"Caramel," Blaine surmises, unable to keep the hint of excitement out of his voice, and he feels a fleeting kiss against his eyebrow.

"Mhmm."

"Is it almost done?" Blaine asks eagerly, his voice a little louder now as his body adjusts to being awake. Kurt's fingers slip from where they'd been linked with Blaine's on his abdomen, and tilts the thermometer attached to the side of the pot so that he can see it.

"Almost."

It's like magic, even though Kurt has explained which temperature to pour the caramel at, even though Blaine has watched him make it dozens of times before. One time, he'd left Blaine in charge of pouring it into the pan, and Blaine had been off by only a few degrees—it had been so hard that it had taken them hours to cut it into pieces, and had made the candies better suited for sucking on than chewing.

So now he bows out of the actual cooking process whenever Kurt decides to make candy, helping by measuring ingredients and grabbing things and keeping Kurt company through the lengthy process of heating the mixture until it's _just_ right.

"Need any help?" Blaine asks, and Kurt tips his head slightly—enough that he's resting against Blaine's, and Blaine holds him a little tighter.

"Want to grab the pan for me? It's just behind me, and it's about time to pour."

Blaine's a little reluctant to pull away, but he does, knowing full well that Kurt can't pour the caramel while Blaine is clinging to him. Just as he sets the pan down (just a regular square brownie pan, nothing special at all), Kurt shuts off the burner and lifts the pot.

Caramel doesn't look like caramel when it's in a pot—Blaine figures that's because he's used to seeing caramel as something solid that he can pick up and bite into (or suck on) rather than something liquid that can be poured into a shape. He always has the urge to reach forward and dip his finger into it, but he knows it would seriously burn him while also _seriously_ pissing Kurt off. Kurt takes a lot of pride in the smooth, unmarked surface of his candy.

"There." Kurt smiles in that pleased way he does whenever he's accomplished something, even something that he's done successfully so many times in the past. He sets the pot on one of the unused burners, and then glances at the clock. "All done."

"But we can't eat it for two hours," Blaine points out, unable to keep himself from sounding a little morose. The smell of the caramel is overwhelming, and Blaine just wants to scoop it up into his mouth and guzzle it down. He won't (for previously stated reasons), but that doesn't stop the fact that he wants to.

Kurt gives him an exasperated (but fond) look before he reaches into the pot and peels a layer of already hardened caramel off the side. Again, it's like magic, the kind of magic that Blaine loves watching Kurt do even after all the secrets are revealed. He curls it up and then hands it to Blaine, who happily takes a bite out of it.

He moans— _seriously_ can't help it—and says, "Kurt, it's _perfect_."

Kurt steps a little closer, looks happy with the statement even as he replies, "You always say that."

"Well, it's _always_ perfect," Blaine defends. "Well, except that one time."

"No, it was perfect then, too." Kurt smiles as Blaine holds up the roll of caramel, and then takes a bite out of it. "It just had a Blaine touch to it, and you're just… A hard candy kind of boy."

Blaine hums like he's agreeing, even though he has no idea what that means, licking his lips as he leans closer to Kurt. "Do I have a surprise center?"

"Sure, Katy Perry." Their noses are basically touching, so Blaine can feel it when Kurt wrinkles his.

"I love her, Kurt, but please don't call me Katy Perry right before I'm about to kiss you."

"Then maybe you shouldn't quote her songs right before you kiss me," Kurt retorts, and Blaine is smiling when their lips touch. There's a hint of caramel still, a tease for the candy that waits for them (after it cools, and after it's cut, when Blaine steals pieces as Kurt tries to wrap them and shoos him away), and Blaine plans on chasing that taste for the two hours of waiting ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/81435330984/caramel)


End file.
